


If You're Going Through Hell Keep Going

by Chino



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, I can't with his perfect, Teen Angst, stiles is a hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chino/pseuds/Chino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting beaten up by a ninety year old man wasn't on Stiles list of things to do after winning the teams lacrosse game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You're Going Through Hell Keep Going

Okay so a ninety-year-old Grandfather can totally kick his ass. Fine. Whatever. But fuck does he hurt, Erica and Boyd, he has too— _but what can you do_?

_You’re human_

_Insignificant._

_You’re worthless_.

Fuck, fuck god. This is just not happening right now. He needs to be calm he needs to be calm about this. He’s losing a lot of blood, he feels lightheaded and he can actually feel a panic attack coming on.

Fucking Gerald, he can hear Erica’s cries from above, but he can also see the vague glimmer of electricity shoot towards her, shit, she needs to stop crying or it’ll only get worse. Boyd just looks at him with dark sad eyes. He wouldn’t tell Gerald about Derek, his eyes seem to say we couldn’t. Stiles usually didn’t dwell on his life, but seeing as he was about to pass out and couldn’t actually do anything to prevent himself from getting assaulted he kind of deserves a bit of emo bitching.

His life, Jackson first an asshole then an equally asshole with supernatural murderous qualities, Scott being a mediocre best friend but really, Scott has more then enough on his plate, Alison up and ready to kill about anything with a pulse, Derek just being there growling ready to rip his throat out, Lydia and her complete meltdown, his father and their awkward tense conversations. Stiles doesn’t know if he can do this anymore. He’s tired, way to tired for a sixteen year old kid. The guidance councilor words echo in his mind if you’re going through hell,

 **keep going**.

 **Keep going**.

Stiles wants to cry, wants to just shrivel up into a ball and stay forever. He wants to go back when it was just him and his best friend no psychotic werewolves or hunters, no crazy midnight murders or deranged lizard mutants but pop quizzes and Lydia Martin’s hair.

**Keep going**

****He misses his father trusting him, he misses him mom and her cookies the pat on his shoulder she’d give when he was facing a crisis, he misses not having to worry about if he’ll die today, or tomorrow or find himself awake in someone else’s basement getting beaten by a ninety year old man.

**Keep going**

**Keep going**

**Keep going**. He wants to say I’ll come back for you, to Erica and Boyd, but he can’t. I can’t help you he wants to say but he just looks at them, looks at them and tries to scramble up. He got to his feet breathing heavily they close their eyes. Keep going He pushes his knees he’s sort of standing, awkwardly blood pouring down his cheek.

 **Keep going.** With a burst of energy stinging in his veins he goes.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first teen wolf fic, with hopefully more to come.


End file.
